


主教扎 7

by MyNameIs_Universe



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, 德扎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIs_Universe/pseuds/MyNameIs_Universe
Summary: 每次看乌豆有哭戏的舞台我都沉溺于他的美貌。他哭起来怎么这么好看！！然后就有了这一篇的思路。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, 主教扎, 科洛雷多/莫扎特
Kudos: 12





	主教扎 7

科洛雷多喜欢把莫扎特弄哭。对于这个特殊的癖好，他从不加以否认。

他痴迷于莫扎特的哭颜。

金色的碎发散在额前，随着他的喘息颤动。  
天青蓝的眼眸里泛着泪光，却总只是溢满了眼眶，并不会顺着脸颊流下来。像是不完全符合意愿的屈服，莫扎特知道主教喜欢这样。  
小巧的鼻头染上红晕，一顿一顿地吸着鼻翼。  
他的嘴里也不会像平时一样叽里呱啦地说个不停了。有时他会浅浅的从口腔内部咬住下唇，带着一些委屈的抿嘴。或者是微微张开，露出几颗珍珠般的皓齿，唇齿间泻出几下啜泣时带出的气声。当然更多情况下是被科洛雷多填满，这时他的姿势也是特定的——双腿叉开的跪在地上，双手有时被科洛雷多用自己睡衣的系带反绑在身后，蓬松的头毛被对方从发根抓住而微微抬起头。总是在落地窗前面，科洛雷多喜欢看柔和月光从窗外洒在他仰起的脸上。

最让科洛雷多在意的是莫扎特的眉头会不受控制的皱起。  
这个细微的动作使那双雾气朦胧的眼睛带上一丝怒意与傲气，总让科洛雷多回想起最初见面时的那个狂妄的少年。

那时还涉世未深的少年对自己毫无尊重之意，一有不称心就会跑到自己的面前滋哇乱叫。如果不是字句中夹杂着“您”这个尊称，没有人会认为他是在对着尊贵的主教说话。也难怪每次周围的人的表情都十分复杂，混合着诧异，畏怯，恼怒（大多来自阿科）的目光在房间慌乱的交错着。科洛雷多一开始也是这样的表情，并且他还有着众人不敢有的还嘴的权利。但是随着时间流逝，他的表情就变得与众不同了起来，到后来甚至还带着一点宠溺的笑意。

说实话，科洛雷多并不对这个表情反感。  
不过，每次看到这样的表情，科洛雷多会伸出手，手掌托着莫扎特钢琴瘦削的脸，拇指温柔的抚平对方眉心的褶纹，像是在为一只猫咪理顺因为受到刺激而炸开的毛。  
莫扎特则会歪头蹭着那只手，脸上只有被驯服后的乖巧。

之前那个叛逆的莫扎特让他有征服的欲望，而现在这个顺从的莫扎特则是他告捷的战利品。

这样的莫扎特专属于他的主教大人。

当然这样的莫扎特只存在在某些特定的场景下，平时的莫扎特还是那样放肆张狂，像是从来不知道什么叫做规矩和服从。

莫扎特似乎也意识到了每当自己双眼含泪时主教那分外炙热的目光和加重的喘息。这个泪腺意外发达的小混蛋，把这只属于他们两人的暧昧秘密当作自己手上的筹码。  
他甚至摸清楚了自己的敏感点，扭动着胯部把它送到科洛雷多的掌控之中。科洛雷多只听见莫扎特一声从喉咙深处发出的呜咽，抬头就对上了那双朦胧的泪眼。莫扎特可以感觉到科洛雷多埋在自己身体里的部分又涨大了几分。

很好。  
这个呻吟中带着哭腔的小狐狸在内心得意的晃了晃尾巴。

科洛雷多习惯性地向莫扎特的眉心伸出了手，却被后者在半空中拦住，被拉着凑到嘴边。莫扎特半张着嘴吻了上去，饱满的嘴唇和主教的掌心摩擦，软嫩的舌尖把扫过的地方舔的湿漉漉的。  
他接着把那几根好看的手指含入嘴中，今晚第二次把主教用体温包裹起来。  
最后，他拉着主教的手，在手背上落下一个没那么带着情色意味的吻，然后挑逗的笑着看着手的主人。

" 我会是您最忠诚的仆人。"

" 我的主教大人。"

每到这个时候，莫扎特就失去了今晚的主动权。科洛雷多知道自己要往哪里去，面前的人已经给他指明了方向。  
经验告诉他对方的啜泣或哭喊不是要让自己停下来的意思。自己的抽离往往只会使莫扎特抱得更紧。不过这样的体验也并不坏。

莫扎特无法控制自己生理的泪水，只能任凭它流下脸颊。他知道主教对这样的他会兴趣稍减，忙想抬手擦去。科洛雷多却抢先他一步地吻上了他的泪痕，莫扎特的手落在了主教依旧整齐的棕发上。于是他故意的把它们拨乱，感受着主教在耳边轻笑时吐出来的气。

即使欢愉结束后他们也不会完全的分开。两人的手还十指相扣的躺在他们中间。还在喘息的莫扎特会笑着用目光爱抚着主教迷人的脸庞。主教不得不承认在这样的目光会使人心情愉悦，他的嘴角说明了一切。  
虽然主教是负责体力的那一方，但是到最后躺在床上时莫扎特并不感觉比主教轻松。莫扎特身上很少是像开始那样的完整光滑，身上布满红印和乌青是常态。有时咳嗽还会伴着喉咙上的咬痕出现。  
只有这个时候科洛雷多才会稍稍反省自己的所作所为。也只是稍稍，因为莫扎特很快就会接着开口。

"您太用力了。"

"你先开始的。"

"您弄哭我了。我今天都没有咬回去呢。"

莫扎特支撑起身体看着科洛雷多，眼泪早就干了，只有睫毛上还挂着小小的水雾。嘴上虽然委屈巴巴，但眼中却有一丝得逞了的笑意。

"那你要我如何补偿你？"

科洛雷多从一开始就明白莫扎特的企图，但每次却都会陷进去。到底谁被谁掌控？

莫扎特眼睛一亮。

第二天总是能听到阿科的抱怨。

——主教大人，莫扎特又在庭院里抱着新乐器到处跑！吹得太难听了！

——主教大人，莫扎特说您批准他不用交这次的弥撒曲而是去写那种不入流的舞曲！怎么可能！

——主教大人，莫扎特又跑出去和那群狐朋狗友打台球被抓回来了！他说是您同意的！这个鬼话连篇的毛头小子！

———————————————

总而言之，主教清楚自己的癖好被莫扎特把玩在掌心，以他的哭颜作为载体。  
他每次都会顺了莫扎特的意，即使自己每次在莫扎特刚刚开始酝酿情绪的时候就能看穿他的意图。

所以主教才能明显的感到这一次莫扎特的反常。

他听完下人的汇报匆匆的赶到琴房，透过虚掩的门的缝隙隐约能听见莫扎特的私语。  
他轻轻推开门。

莫扎特背对着他坐在钢琴椅上，双脚也搭在上面，手臂环住大腿，脑袋埋在臂弯间，整个人肉眼可见的抖动着，无法保持平衡的倒在钢琴上。  
科洛雷多清楚莫扎特的身材会比一般人要更加瘦削，但莫扎特缩成一团的动作使他显得更加的纤弱，甚至可以用瘦骨嶙峋来形容。

他没有发出声音，向莫扎特走去。渐渐的他可以听清莫扎特胡言乱语中的几个单词。

" ……’坏人’！……’恶狼’……‘毒蛇’！…………" 

主教皱眉，他完全无法从这一段嘟囔中获得任何信息。

"为什么……你不能爱那个真正的我…？"

他听见莫扎特哽咽着说出这句话，心像是被狠狠的提了起来，揪着连接的神经使他痛苦。  
他知道莫扎特指的是谁了，对那个人的嫌恶使科洛雷多不受控制的紧皱起眉头。

他不再迟疑的把手放在莫扎特只穿了一层单衣的背上，温柔的触抚着莫扎特脊椎骨的凸起。  
接触到的那一刻莫扎特明显的哆嗦了一下，但过了好一会他才木纳的转过头来。  
那是一个科洛雷多从来没有看过的神情。他的眼睛瞪的巨大, 布满了红血丝, 脸色惨白, 嘴唇失去控制的颤抖着。泪水爬满了莫扎特的脸，是被他自己抹得乱七八糟的。  
他盯着科洛雷多的脸，像是在看一个完全陌生的人。

科洛雷多的怒气一下子全转变成了心疼与担忧。看着这样的莫扎特他感到无法呼吸，只能把后槽牙紧紧地磨在一起。

他伸出手想要去摸莫扎特的脸，那只伸出的手却被莫扎特当作最后的救命稻草一样扯入自己的怀中。他的头搭在主教上臂紧实的肌肉上，眼神空洞的看着窗外, 两只胳膊死死的拽住主教对他伸来的抚慰，张大口像是即将窒息的人一般渴求着空气进入肺中。科洛雷多连忙用另外一只手臂把莫扎特拥入怀中，试图用自己的胸膛给莫扎特一些支撑和安全感。

这样是管用的。他能感觉到怀中的人的抖动渐趋于无。

突然，莫扎特抬起头来直直的看着科洛雷多。

" 爸爸去世了……

" 我还是让他失望了。

" 他到最后都是没有原谅我。我永远都没有机会了………永远………."

莫扎特的方才胡乱扑腾时手指被主教戴在右手无名指上的权戒划出一条血印，现在他才渐渐恢复痛觉。他低下头目光在那枚戒指上聚集了好一会儿，像是刚刚意识到这只手, 这个怀抱的主人是谁。他猛的抬头，对上了主教担忧的目光。

" 如果连您也失去的话，我就什么都没有了。"

莫扎特突然受到了刺激一样, 从椅子上半摔地跪在了地上, 膝盖在木地板上发出咚的一声。他双手慌乱的拉过主教那急着来查看忘记摘下手套的手，颤抖地亲吻着。

紧接着他抬起头, 眼神中带着科洛雷多从未看过, 也不愿看到的恐惧和畏怯, 每根睫毛丝都在大幅度的打颤, 身子渐渐前倾似乎想要让主教更清楚地看见自己的虔诚。

" 我永远会是您最温顺的仆人。"  
" 沃尔夫冈·阿玛蒂斯·莫扎特永远属于您，科洛雷多主教。"

" 不。" 科洛雷多缓缓地单膝跪下，一个他从未做过的姿势。

" 你是我心爱之人。我们属于彼此。"

莫扎特瞪大的眼睛里涌上了泪水。晶莹剔透中混合着残留的悲伤和恐惧，然后是不可置信。最后的夺眶而出的越来越多的是受宠若惊的喜悦。他感受着落在脸上的温柔亲吻，像一个被扎破而泄气的气球一般嚎啕大哭起来。

———————————————

多年后，面对着贴着金色花纹的玻璃展窗，科洛雷多回想起他最后一次看到莫扎特哭泣。  
那是他们最后一次睡在同一张床上。在那之前是三个多月的冷战。

莫扎特摸着黑走进房间，把手上的一叠乐谱轻轻的放在主教房间中间的钢琴上。

他慢慢走到床边，阻止了科洛雷多去拉开床头灯的手。莫扎特的手是冰冷的。

" 你生病了。" 科洛雷多捂着莫扎特的手，试图为他升温却是徒劳。" 你需要去看医生，马上。"

莫扎特背着月光的身影看不见表情的摇了摇头。  
他随即掀开被窝的一个角落钻了进去，在主教臂弯里躺好，把脑袋靠在主教的锁骨窝上，又拉起主教的手覆在自己的腰上。

他又瘦了。科洛雷多摸着他根根分明的肋骨。

莫扎特不像是平时那样对着主教蹭来蹭去，他杂乱的头发也只是静静地躺在主教的脸上，科洛雷多甚至不觉得瘙痒。

这样的姿势不知道维持了多久。下巴被莫扎特的脑袋顶住，科洛雷多也只能是看着床顶上的天花板。睡意对今晚的他来说是不可能有的了。他张开嘴，太多的问题, 太多的话。  
他却不知从何问起，他始终没有开口。

当科洛雷多听到门打开的声音时，他以为莫扎特和往常一样是来服软的。  
他们吵架的次数两个人的指头加起来都数不过来，紧接着就是冷战，然后以莫扎特在夜晚偷偷跑进自己的房间道歉告终。这样似乎显得科洛雷多十分的蛮横霸道，但如果知道了他们每次吵架的原因，就会知道主教几乎永远是拥有真理女神的一方。

莫扎特道歉的方式倒是五花八门。  
有时会气呼呼的进来，一边踢他的柜子一边用"蠢驴"之类的词骂他，骂爽了之后才会不情不愿的小声含糊地嘟囔一句“我错啦"， 然后就扑到主教的床上打滚。  
或者骂得根本停不下来，天大的委屈哪里是一时半会就可以泄恨的。这个时候主教就得用吻去堵住那张嘴，把对方半推半就的搬到床上去。  
有时会自知理亏，只把门打开一条小小的缝跻身进来，再轻轻地关上，像是再稍重一点就会把门摔烂一样。他不敢和主教对上目光，只得把眼睛看向窗外，一边道歉一边撒娇一样的哼哼唧唧。主教身边的气压低的让他不敢靠近，只能一边道歉一边用余光瞟着对方。直到主教向他招手，他才松了一口气，然后无比乖巧的靠上前去。

道歉最后都是由一场性爱作为结尾。  
无论是冷战了多久，两人都感觉已经太久没有触碰过对方的身体。  
总是长时间的接吻。渐渐的接吻变成单方面的啃咬与揉掐。  
科洛雷多的渴望总是会让他的动作变得粗暴，而莫扎特则会带上主教最喜欢的道歉礼物——令人无法不动容的泪眼。

但是这次不同。

科洛雷多努力地想要回想起这场吵架的缘由，他记得是和维也纳有关的。莫扎特想要搬去维也纳, 他不同意。于是莫扎特跑了, 真的跑去了维也纳, 竟然还找到了新的工作。一周前下人告诉他莫扎特回来了的时候，他砸碎了手上玻璃杯。他还知道回来！

但是莫扎特没有来找他。他每天过着自己房间和琴房两点一线的生活。他比走之前憔悴了许多，连阿科都开始担心莫扎特的身体状况了。  
科洛雷多曾在二楼远远的看着莫扎特坐在水池旁边。他不玩水了，只是盯着水池中自己的反射。他稿不离手，争分夺秒的记录着脑海中涌现的音符。他的房间里里散落着他的乐谱，不让人进去，更不可能让人收拾。

终于，一周后的这个夜晚，莫扎特放下了笔。不是他完成了作品，也不是他的灵感已经枯竭。

他没有时间了。  
他以为自己能赢过死神的指针，但是事实证明他输了，他的天赋第一次遭遇到了不可能完成的挑战，他一败涂地。

他反倒松了一口气。  
死神是仁慈的，至少没有给他完成这支被钦定的安魂曲的一丝希望。零稀的希望总是会将人引向无法逃离的绝望。

他的心情久违的愉悦了起来。他哼着小曲，把那丢的七零八落的乐谱整理好，捏着那一沓谱子走出了自己的房间。

他终于可以去见那个自己魂萦梦绕的人了。

他最后一次从琴房门口走过，没有往里面再看甚至一眼。  
路过庭院，穿过回廊，他走到主教的门前。他按下门把手，主教像往常在房间等他道歉那样没有上锁。  
他看着那个雕花的手柄，一种幸福的感觉溢满了自己的胸腔。

胸前传来凉意，科洛雷多反应过来这是莫扎特的泪水。  
此时此刻，主教突然对这个东西产生了厌恶。他抬起没被莫扎特压着的那只手，擦去了他的泪。  
但是水珠断线似的从莫扎特的眼中掉下来，科洛雷多抹了几下也无济于事。

" 不要哭了。"

科洛雷多没有想到有一天自己竟然会对莫扎特说出这句话。  
但此刻他只从中感到被折磨，莫扎特的泪水就是他痛苦情绪的生产工具。

"我控制不住。"

莫扎特的声音却是出乎意料的平静。

这几乎不带情绪的语调出乎科洛雷多的意料，他一时不知该如何继续这场谈话。

" 维也纳好玩吗？" 过了一会他问。

" 比我想象的无聊一点。在我想象中您也在的。"

环着莫扎特的手臂肌肉绷紧了一些。

" 我确实应该和你一起去的。"  
有我在你绝不会变成现在这个样子。

莫扎特只是轻轻笑了下。

" 你还打算回去吗？" 主教又问。阿科说莫扎特几乎什么行李都没带回来。

科洛雷多知道自己不会再让莫扎特离开这个城市。不, 离开自己的视线都不允许。但莫扎特已经不是他的仆人了, 在他心里他不是。他是身份高贵的主教，此刻面对着爱人却只能给出最卑微的请求。

“回来吧。再次为我效劳。”

不要走。

留在我身边。

莫扎特没有马上回应。  
他似乎十分费力地抬起手臂，食指停在了主教的心脏处。

过了很长一段时间，长得主教以为他的音乐天使已经睡着了，莫扎特才轻轻开口：

" 无论我究竟何去何从，我已经知道自己的内心归向何处。"

———————————————

科洛雷多把那枚早已定制好的镶钻戒指从怀里取出，用掌心的温度捂热。他第二次也是最后一次, 像那晚一样单膝跪下，把那枚戒指和一束白玫瑰一起放在墓上。

他摩挲着白色的墓石。一滴眼泪掉落在他的手背上。

这次轮到他为莫扎特流泪了。

End.


End file.
